


The Aquarium

by JiuSpecs



Series: JiYoo One Shots [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), JiYoo - Fandom, Kim Minji - Fandom, Kim Yoohyeon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Dates, NSFW, One Shot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuSpecs/pseuds/JiuSpecs
Summary: Part 2 of my JiYoo One Shots. It's JiYoo's (NSFW) first date!





	The Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> This is another JiYoo one shot! It's technically a continuation of the JiYoo pair from my first one shot, but it still operates as a standalone. It's definitely NSFW. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Feel free to comment/ask questions/leave suggestions on my CC here (copy/paste bc idk how to make a link here): https://curiouscat.me/jiuspecs

Minji fidgeted, playing with the hem of her shirt. She was slightly nervous for some reason, her thoughts focused. "Oh hey there, pretty lady," she said through a charming smile aimed at her best friend, "Can I... ask you on a date?" 

“A date?" Yoohyeon giggled. "What did you have in mind?” She felt her heart flutter at this endearing request. The red-haired girl could be pretty cute sometimes.

Minji thought for a moment, her nose crinkled slightly at the effort. "Hmm... Let's do something fun. What about.... oh! How about an aquarium? We can go see the sharks and the little Nemos! And the jellyfish— they're so pretty the way they glide through the water— but, nowhere near as pretty as _you_ ," she added flirtatiously.

"Oh my god you're so greasy," the blonde laughed and rolled her eyes. Minji pouted, pretending to be hurt, and Yoohyeon leaned over to kiss her cheek. "But I like it," she said with an eye-smile. "Okay, let's go to the aquarium— our first date."

The older girl looked at Yoohyeon and sighed, holding her cheek where the blonde kissed it. "Geez, Yoo, you just made my heart skip a few beats," Minji said, her love for the younger girl evident on her face. "Alright! Let's go!"

They made it to their destination, bought their tickets, and walked in expectantly. They stopped for a second so Yoohyeon could get her phone from her purse. Minji just watched the younger girl, drinking her in. The blonde was bent over slightly, absorbed in her task. She was tall and slim and absolutely stunningly beautiful. Yoohyeon was dressed simply in light-colored jeans and a Burberry plaid button-down, with her hair in a loose side braid.  She had the first few buttons of her shirt undone, and the way her long necklace rested on the uncovered skin of her chest made the older girl take particular notice. Minji let her eyes wander over her collar bones, and down to where the upper lacy edge of her black bra was barely revealed. The red-haired girl swallowed, and composed herself, not wanting to let her mind misbehave too much. Once Yoohyeon found what she was looking for, Minji took the younger girl's hand in her own, squeezing it gently, and led the way through to the first exhibit.

Yoohyeon was sometimes overwhelmed at how flawlessly gorgeous the girl she loved was. Minji was wearing all black today, a black pinstriped blazer over a modestly low-cut plain black v-neck blouse, and black slacks. The thin round-framed glasses perched on her nose accented her warm tiger's-eye-colored eyes, and her long red hair framed her sculpted face. She was so attractive, Yoohyeon was mesmerized by the mere sight of her, and was left slightly dazed. 

She felt the blood rush to her face, and her cheeks went warm as her thoughts inappropriately drifted towards the obscene, making her blush unwillingly. She had been thinking of how much she wanted to get to what was underneath those black clothes. Yoohyeon lifted the older girl's hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it softly, half hoping that Minji couldn't see into her mind to reveal the lewd things she was thinking about. The red-haired girl looked at her questioningly, catching the younger girl checking her out, but the blonde couldn't completely hide the lust in her eyes before she shrugged unconvincingly.

The red-haired girl felt a small thrill of arousal from this erotic look the younger girl gave her. "Yoo, please, we're in public," Minji teased, and clutched Yoohyeon's arm playfully across herself, pulling the girl next to her in closer as they walked. 

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself," the blonde muttered sensuously into Minji's ear, resting her chin on the older girl's shoulder. The red-haired girl felt a small rush at this closeness, but merely turned her head and pressed a kiss onto Yoohyeon's forehead, closing her eyes and breathing in the girl's comforting scent. 

"I know the feeling," Minji said quietly, exhaling, trying to control her own urges. They continued on their way, laughing at the silly puffer fish, taking pictures with the sharks, making cute noises at the orange clown fish, and being awed by the breathtaking leafy sea dragons. They soon reached the darkened area with the deep sea exhibit. There was a tank filled with a spectacular array of glowing bioluminescent species that cast a soft aurora over the seating area. They sat down on a bench to rest and to admire the animals. Minji was busy marveling at the illuminated creatures, but Yoohyeon only had eyes for the older girl, who was staring enthralled with her mouth slightly open and her head tilted upwards. The glow from the sea animals poured over her dramatically, highlighting her elegant features. Yoohyeon very suddenly realized something was missing.

"Hey, Minj." The red haired-girl turned and responded with inquiring eyes. Yoohyeon gazed at her for the briefest of moments before asking, "Minji, will you be my girlfriend?" The older girl blinked, processing the unexpected question before an emotional grin bloomed over her face, and she covered her mouth with her hand, overcome with joy.

She nodded and said, "Oh, Yoo! Yes!" She took the younger girl's hands into hers. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, oh my god I—" And Yoohyeon kissed her before she could finish speaking, cradling her face passionately with both hands. The younger girl felt herself become flooded with desire like a burst dam. "I love you, so much," Minji said quietly after they parted, their foreheads still pressed together. 

"I love you too, more than words can express," Yoohyeon replied, filled with a comfortable sort of exhilaration like standing in front of a massive bonfire. She placed an arm around her girlfriend, and Minji rested her head on the younger girl's shoulder. They continued to bask in the warmth of their feelings, sitting in contented silence as they returned to admiring the lumininescent fishes.

Yoohyeon was distracted, however. That kiss ignited in her a fiery yearning to make Minji hers, right then and there. She examined her girlfriend hungrily. The bluegreen glow from the sea creatures seemed to breathe as it flowed over her, the soft light and shadow played across her contours, highlighting the delicate areas the younger girl wanted to kiss the most— her full lips, the soft skin underneath her jaw, her inviting neck and smooth collarbones, and the sensitive places covered by the cut of her clothing. The way the red-haired girl was leaning, Yoohyeon could see down to the space between her breasts, and it was driving her crazy. The blonde was tempted unbearably with the need to touch the older girl's body— to taste her. Yoohyeon's lewd thoughts flooded her mind, quickly becoming darker and more indecent, and she involuntarily bit her lip. Her body grew hot as these images filled her mind, as though molten wax flowed over her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Earlier, Yoohyeon had noticed a small unlit alcove leading off to where staff maintained the tanks and took care of the sea creatures. Consumed by desire, she grabbed Minji by the wrist and dragged her to the dark alcove.

"Yoo, wha— where—" was all Minji could get out before she was silenced by Yoohyeon's mouth pressed on hers. The younger girl had her girlfriend pushed up against the wall in the darkest corner of the recess. She was kissing the older girl deeply, slipping her tongue into Minji's mouth sensuously. Minji's mind went blank, completely absorbed in the younger girl's advances. She felt a deep thrill roll over her like thunder. She returned the younger girl's kiss ravenously. Yoohyeon sucked her girlfriend's lower lip into her mouth and bit down. Minji exhaled a soundless moan and grabbed the blonde by the hips and pulled her forcibly up against her own body. After a moment, the older girl suddenly remembered where they were, and twisted her head away from Yoohyeon. 

"Babe, wait— people are gonna see us!" Minji whispered, looking around. 

"No they won't, it's dark over here," Yoohyeon uttered throatily, moving down to kiss the red-haired girl's exposed neck, dispersing small bites as she went. She traced the tip of her tongue up the older girl's neck, eliciting a shiver from Minji. The older girl reflexively leaned her head over, giving Yoohyeon more room. 

"But—" she half-heartedly started to protest, but the younger girl slid her finger in Minji's open mouth, watching her expression change from surprise to desperate longing as she sucked on Yoohyeon's finger, successfully stifling the attempt. The red-haired girl reached up to grasp Yoohyeon's wrist, but the blonde smoothly evaded her and instead grabbed both of Minji's wrists and pinned them to the wall above her, preventing any further refusals. Yoohyeon was drunk with the newfound power she had over her girlfriend's reactions. 

She looked steadfastly into Minji's eyes with an authority the older girl had never seen before, and it left her feeling breathless. This new side of her girlfriend made the red-haired girl's knees go weak; it was extremely erotic. Her lust melted over her like lava, and she felt herself throb with desire.

"Do I have your attention now?" Yoohyeon asked in a deep, husky voice, leaning her body in close, pressing all her weight into her hands that were still pinning Minji's wrists to the wall above her. The younger girl held her powerful gaze without wavering. The red-haired girl seemed to have lost the power of speech, she was so devoured by her need for her girlfriend. She took a steadying breath through her parted lips and nodded. "Good," the blonde said with a devilish smirk. She still had her face mere centimeters from the older girl's when she licked her lips and gave the girl a warning look before releasing her hands. 

The younger girl maintained eye contact as she traced a fingertip down the center of Minji's lips, pausing slightly on the lower lip, before continuing slowly down her neck and across her collarbone. Yoohyeon kissed the older girl greedily and slid her hand down to her breast and squeezed. The blonde ran her fingers back and forth over the red-haired girl's nipple over her shirt, feeling it harden. The younger girl felt Minji's breathing deepen, enjoying her touch. She pressed her hips into the red-hair girl's, pushing her harder against the wall, and placed her leg in between the older girl's. Minji pulled Yoohyeon's hips towards her to increase the friction as she started grinding on her girlfriend's leg, desperate for more.

Yoohyeon half-smiled mischeviously, and untucked Minji's shirt by pulling on it forcefully. She ran her hand over the girl's toned stomach back up to her breast, and slipped her fingers underneath the the red-haired girl's bra. She pinched the hardened bud, rolling it between her fingertips. Minji arched her back into the sensation, and a small moan escaped her.

"Shhh... I need you to be quiet," Yoohyeon whispered over her girlfriend's parted lips. She swept her other hand underneath Minji's clothes to pay equal attention to her other breast, twisting the nipple slightly in punishment. The older girl gasped and her eyelids fluttered as she tilted her head back in a silent cry of pleasure. "That's better," the blonde hummed, moving down to bite Minji's neck. The red-haired girl was throbbing; she could feel how wet she was as she continued rocking her hips on Yoohyeon's leg. The younger girl brought a hand down to the waistband of her girlfriend's jeans, and unbuttoned them deftly. "Now I really need you to be quiet, or else," Yoohyeon warned. The anticipation made Minji dizzy with longing— she needed Yoohyeon so badly she couldn't think properly. 

The blonde took the older girl by the hips and spun her around, so she was facing the wall. Yoohyeon pressed up against her from behind and reached her arms around to grasp both breasts. She slowly traced the tip of her tongue up the older girl's neck before biting her earlobe, dragging her teeth across it before releasing. She moved one hand up to her girlfriend's neck, wrapped her long fingers around it and squeezed. Minji reflexively tilted her chin upwards, submitting to the pressure. Yoohyeon's other hand slid downwards, digging her fingertips in firmly against the red-haired girl's skin as she went, and slipped under the elastic of the older girl's panties. Minji exhaled soundlessly in expectation.

Yoohyeon had to bite Minji's shoulder to stop herself from moaning once she discovered how wet her girlfriend was. The red-haired girl was positively soaked. The younger girl traced her fingers up the outside edges of Minji's folds, before gliding the full length of her finger very lightly up and down along her bundle of nerves. Minji inhaled sharply, and tilted her hips into Yoohyeon's touch, trying to get more. The blonde could hardly hold herself back, but the older girl girl was so sexy when she was being teased, it was worth the restraint.

"F...uck... Yoo, please— I need you—" Minji managed to sputter through her heavy breathing before the younger girl quieted her. Yoohyeon could feel the older girl struggling to remain standing as she braced her hand and forehead on the wall for more support. Yoohyeon's free hand found the back of the older girl's hand along the wall and laced their fingers together. She kissed her girlfriend's neck as she slipped her finger inside her.

"Oh—!" Minji cried out loudly before Yoohyeon covered the girl's mouth with her hand. The blonde curled her finger upwards once inside Minji before sliding it back out and up to her bundle of nerves, maximizing contact along her finger as she glided it lengthwise over her girlfriend's most sensitive area. The older girl's muffled moans leaked out around Yoohyeon's hand as she did this smooth motion repeatedly— in, curl, out, slide— and the blonde felt her getting close to climax.

Just then, an elderly couple shuffled past the darkened alcove where the two girls were, causing them both to stiffen in fear. One of the elders remarked, "I thought I heard something strange, but I must have been mistaken." The other one replied, "You? You never hear anything, you're deafer 'n a post!" They shuffled on to the exhibit nearby, where their voices could still be heard bickering. They sounded close, as if they paused to rest on the same bench the girls had used earlier.

Yoohyeon was oddly turned on at the added possibility of getting caught, feeling a devious excitement spread through her like a drug in her veins. She turned Minji back around so they were facing each other again, and the older girl protested, grabbing Yoohyeon's wrists to try to push her off. Yoohyeon broke free from her hold, and held the red-haired girl's arms behind her back. 

Minji started to get angry. "Yoohyeon, come on. We almost got caught, they heard us!" But the blonde couldn't be swayed, blinded by her lust. She kissed Minji, pushing her into the wall and trapping her arms behind her back. "Yoo, c'mon..." the older girl twisted her head away, sounding stern.

"Mmm, you're hot when you're mad," Yoohyeon said sensuously as she started to kiss Minji's neck again, freeing her own arms but keeping the older girl's arms restrained behind her by pressing her body up against the girl, pinning her to the wall. The blonde ignored her girlfriend's protests and moved her hands up the older girl's body under her clothes to squeeze her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the sensitive nipples. 

"God dammit Yoohyeon..." Minji scolded, but her body betrayed her. She felt powerless. She was extremely turned on at the younger girl's control; she felt her clit throb and needed the younger girl's touch so badly. What was this new side of Yoohyeon? She didn't know— she didn't care, she fucking loved it— this version of Yoohyeon was incredibly sexy. The blonde slipped her hand back into Minji's panties, making the older girl bite her lip.

"Shh... don't worry, I'll catch all your moans in my mouth," the blonde whispered seductively before she entered the older girl slowly. Minji gasped, and her eyelids fluttered as the younger girl started gradually fucking her forcefully. The older girl's mouth opened in a silent moan, and her face faded into an expression of ecstasy. She was trying to hold her breath, too afraid to cry out as her body rolled through wave after wave of pleasure. Yoohyeon's first knuckle of her thumb rubbed side to side over Minji's clit as she repeatedly curled her fingers inside the older girl, causing her to breathe out an involuntary "oh fuck..." The red-haired girl managed to free her arms and wrapped them around Yoohyeon in a tight embrace, digging her nails into her girlfriend's back as she continued sliding her fingers in and out of Minji's wet folds.

Minji whimpered, and the blonde could feel her girlfriend's body twitch as she clenched down around her fingers. She was getting close. Yoohyeon heard the older girl's breathing get ragged; Minji tried to swallow her voice, but it escaped her throat and she moaned into Yoohyeon's mouth. She gripped the back of the younger girl's shirt with such strength, Yoohyeon thought she might tear it. The blonde reached for Minji's hand with her unoccupied one and lifted the pair of them up against the wall, intertwining their fingers. She loved her girlfriend's reactions— she loved the girl herself— so much.

Yoohyeon began using the pad of her thumb to alternately rub the older girl's bundle of nerves as fucked her slowly and deeply. The younger girl sensed her girlfriend was close to climax, but she wanted to draw out the build up as long as she could. 

"More..." Minji begged, moaning quietly into the blonde's ear. The younger girl started to continuously slide her thumb from side to side over the red-haired girl's clit, and moved her fingers in and out of Minji with more speed. "Oh fffuck," the older girl gasped, and Yoohyeon felt her body stiffen as she arched her back, clenching down rhythmically around her fingers. Minji bit down into her girlfriend's shoulder to stop herself from crying out as she rode through her orgasm. Finishing, she felt weak, and clutched onto Yoohyeon for support. 

"Oh my god, babe. What the hell was that?" She asked breathlessly, still recovering. "Where did that come from? I didn't know you had a side like that, damn. Not that I'm complaining, though."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me," Yoohyeon replied slyly, kissing the older girl's cheeks and fixing her clothes. She thought for a moment, laughed, then said, "I wonder if that old couple heard us. God, it was so hot fucking you, knowing we might get caught." 

"...I hope they didn't," Minji blushed. Her expression changed and she licked her lips. "But it _was_ incredibly fucking sexy when you took control like that, fuck." 

"Oh, did you like that? I couldn't tell," Yoohyeon said sarcastically with a smirk. Minji rolled her eyes playfully. The younger girl chuckled and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips, cradling her face with a gentle hand. "Best first date ever."

"Agreed," Minji nodded. "Mmm, goddamn, _this_ hand," Minji said, taking the younger girl's hand on her face into both of her own. She brought it to her mouth and sucked on her fingers. Yoohyeon bit her lip, watching. The red-haired girl slowly drew Yoohyeon's fingers from her mouth. "You just wait until we get home, miss," Minji hummed, grinning mischievously.


End file.
